Backward Pawn
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Backward Pawn * Episode Number: 11 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 01/07/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Illegal Move * Next: Block Summary The episode shows the events of the Grand Race held 10 years prior to the beginning of the series. Many important people attended the race, including the Ades Empress Farahnāz Augusta, King Turan, and the Princesses Liliana and Millia. Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette were also present, to watch their father Atamora Collette compete in the race. The race was won by the team of Atamora and Kaiser, with Yashbal Anand in second place. When Farahnāz stepped forward to award the trophy, assassins attacked. Though Farahnāz's bodyguards Alauda and Luscinia Hāfez -- then called Lukia -- did their best to stop the assassins, Kaiser and Guzel's father were killed in the first assault. Sadri was shot in the leg while protecting the infant Sārā Augusta. When the assassins tried to shoot Liliana, Farahnāz shielded her with her body, dying in the process. Luscinia was deeply disturbed by the Empress's death, and lost an eye while exacting violent retribution on the assassins. In the present, Fam, Giselle, and Millia are in Glacies in a truck being driven by Dyan. Synopsis Ten years ago, Empress Farahanaz of the Ades Federation opens the Grand Race to celebrate the peace treaty between all the countries of Earth including inviting delegates from Glacies. Despite the celebratory atmosphere, there are still tension and hatred between the natives of Earth and immigrants of Exiles. Farahanaz and her Guild bodyguards, Luscinia and Alauda, greet the King of Turan and his daughters, Liliana and Millia. While Millia is intimidated by Luscinia, Liliana develops a crush on him after he helps her up from falling. Meanwhile, 5-year-old Fam and Giselle, with Giselle’s mother, have come to see the race to support Atamora, who is competing in the race along with his co-pilot Kaiser. At the same time, Fam wants to find relatives of her late parents. As Farahanaz, Luscinia, and Alauda head to the private booth, they witness Vasant being harassed by other Ades soldiers due to her Exile homeland having been annexed and yet she has been chosen to give flowers to the winners of the race. Farahanaz comforts Vasant and then reveals to Luscinia and Alauda that she regrets that lives were lost in bigotry and the wars and asks them for her help to make the world a peaceful place for children like her baby daughter Sara to live in. Atamora and Kaiser win the Grand Race, and Fam is inspired by the crowd’s cheering to hope to join the race one day, while Farahanaz shows Sara the people’s joy as an example of what peace can do. But during the award ceremony, a group of Exiles attempt to assassinate Farahanaz to avenge their dead comrades. Luscinia and Alauda step in to stop them, and Kaiser sacrifices his life to protect Farahanaz. In the confusion, one of the assassins attempts to shoot Liliana for getting in his way and the queen sacrifices herself to protect her. Angered and saddened by Farahanaz’s death, Luscinia goes on a rampage and kills the assassins, injuring his left eye in the process. Alauda subdues him to stop him from harming Liliana. What Fam had first seen as peace and joy because of the race quickly became grief and horror of everyone over Farahanaz’s death. Fam wakes up at the present time, with Giselle, and Millia aboard a snow truck driven by the Glacies pilots who intercepted them, heading towards Glacies. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann * Kaiser * Tereza Collette Ades Characters * Alauda * Farahnāz Augusta * Guzel * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Roshanak Babar * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant * Yashbal Anand Glacies Characters * Dyan * Primula * Viola Turan Characters * King Turan * Liliana * Millia Featured Locations Earth * Grand Lake * Glacies Featured Ships * Vanships ** Cargo Vanships ** Old Federal Vanships ** Shaharz ** Vespa Trivia *A Backward pawn is one that is behind a pawn of the same color, blocked from advancing by a member of its own side. This alludes to the historical content of a flashback episode. *In chess, a backward pawn is a pawn that is behind the pawns of the same color on the adjacent files and that cannot be advanced without loss of material, usually the backward pawn itself. Category:Episodes